


ThunderWind

by Devil_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Raijin & Fuujin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: «Allora, come è stata la vostra giornata?»«Hn, soddisfacente.»«Stupenda, Iruka-nii!» gioì Naruto lanciando le mani in aria allegro: «Abbiamo affondato una flotta! Dattebayo!»A Iruka cadde la tazza che aveva preso in mano.Esterrefatto esclamò: «Cosa!?»





	ThunderWind

**_Non possiedo NARUTO_ **

 

 

 

 

_**ThunderWind** _

 

 

 

 

«Ohi!  _Teme!_  Torna qui!» gridò Naruto frustrato.

«Dannazione  _Dobe!_  Lasciami in pace!» gridò Sasuke, saltando di nuvola in nuvola, i tamburi del tuono che diligentemente fluttuavano dietro di lui.

Con un brontolio di vento, Naruto, meglio conosciuto come Fuujin, il dio dei venti, si alzò in volo, con la sacca dei venti sulle spalle si mise all'inseguimento di Sasuke, meglio conosciuto come Raijin, il dio dei fulmini.

Iruka, dall'alto degli scalini del tempio sul mare a lui dedicato, osservava placido con una tazza di the fumante in mano come i due Dei, come al solito, si rincorrevano per i cieli.

Era una vista così comune che neanche fingeva più di sorprendersi quando Sasuke, aggravato da qualche comportamento di Naruto, prendeva la strada delle nuvole per allontanarsi un po' dall'altro.

E Naruto, essendo Naruto, irritato dal comportamento di Sasuke lo avrebbe inseguito per tutti i cieli finché l'altro non si sarebbe arreso e non si fosse fermato ad ascoltarlo.

Il cielo sarebbe caduto e Kaguya, il Demone Coniglio, si sarebbe risvegliato dal suo sonno magico e avrebbe portato morte e distruzione nel mondo prima che una cosa del genere succedesse.

Iruka guardò dove erano andati – lontani, oltre l'orizzonte dell'oceano – e gli diede tre ore prima che venissero, di nuovo, alle mani e scatenassero una burrasca.

Aveva tutto il tempo di finirsi il the.

 

* * *

 

Tre ore e nove minuti più tardi, dopo che avevano agitato il mare sollevando cavalloni immani e radunato le nuvole cariche di pioggia ed elettricità con il loro battibecco e molto lontani da qualsiasi costa, i due erano finalmente – come Iruka, meglio conosciuto come Ryujin, il dio del mare, aveva previsto – a un soffio dal venire alle mani.

Si stavano scambiando insulti (come al solito), dai classici  _Teme_  e  _Dobe_  (come sempre) a più inventivi e meschini che andavano da la sacca dei venti in verità era tutta sporca e lercia e bucata ed era pronto a scommettere che non poche volte l'aveva sporcata con del  _ramen_  ed era per questo che negli ultimi tempi oltre alla polvere il vento trasportava riso perché è una testa bacata, tuonava Sasuke, a era così incompetente a suonare i suoi vecchi e decrepiti tamburelli dei tuoni che ogni volta che li suonava rischiava di romperne la pelle delicata ed era per questo che ultimamente passava tanto tempo tra i suonatori erranti così poteva assumerne qualcuno per fare il suo lavoro, fischiava Naruto.

Sasuke aveva già le bacchette in mano e Naruto era pronto ad aprire la sua sacca quando, trasportato da un maroso, una nave si sollevò così tanto che la prua passò in mezzo a loro.

I due si fissarono.

La vista era così strana che una tregua silenziosa fu raggiunta con un semplice scambio di sguardi e senza perdere tempo abbassarono lo sguardo e fluttuarono invisibili in mezzo ai mortali tra i pennoni e le vele e la spumosa superficie del mare sotto le cupe nuvole.

Una grande, immensa flotta di giunche che tagliavano l'imbrunito orizzonte con le loro stazze stava navigando tra venti impetuosi e i cavalloni spumeggianti, senza mai perdere la rotta nonostante il mare capriccioso, verso le coste della Terra Sacra.

Ma furono le bandiere che orgogliose sventolavano frustrate dal vento che non perdona che catturò la loro attenzione.

«Danzou…» ringhiò Sasuke.

Lì, con fare sfrontato, stava impresso sulle bandiere l'emblema di Danzou, quel viscido mortale che aveva osato sfidare la Corte Celeste con la sua superbia e il chakra che aveva rubato.

Un uomo che per più potere era disposto a fare un patto con il malvagio Zetsu, la volontà di Kaguya che ancora infestava il mondo mortale, che lasciava dietro di sé nient'altro che guerra e odio e morte dopo ogni patto fatto con anime altrettanto malvage e desiderose di potere non importa le conseguenza.

Perché Zetsu aveva un unico desiderio, liberare sua madre dalla sua prigione, non importa quante anime doveva corrompere per riuscire nel suo scopo.

E Danzou, nella sua arroganza e potere corrotto, non riusciva a vedere che non era altro che uno dei tanti stolti burattini di Zetsu, una pedina sacrificabile nella sua partita millenaria che conduceva da secoli contro gli Dei.

E ora, decadi più tardi che la Corte aveva esiliato il Mortale dalle Sacre Terre, osava condurre una flotta verso la terra creata dagli Dei.

«Come osa quell'avido verme tornare!?» ululò infuriato Naruto che slittando sulle raffiche di vento danzava tra le vele e le funi, tra i pennoni e le balliste pronte a scagliare i loro dardi mortali, con il vento che infuriava tra i capelli e le onde che cozzavano con fragore contro gli scafi.

Sasuke digrignò i denti, le sue nocche si divenivano pallide come la pelle di un fantasma da quanto strettamente stringeva le sue bacchette: «Non lo so e non mi interessa. L'unica cosa che mi interessa è far sparire dall'esistenza qualsiasi traccia di lui e della sua  _esistenza._ » sibilò alla vista di quanti seguici erano a bordo su ogni giunca, le nuvole che brontolavano con tuoni lontani in risposta alla sua rabbia alla vista di tale emblema così sfrontatamente messo in mostra.

E con arrogante orgoglio pure.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi dalla furia che sentiva ruggirgli nel petto a tale vista.

Non voleva fare altro che distruggere ogni giunca, una dopo l'altra, con i fulmini che comandava e sentire le grida disperate di questi stolti mortali che avevano deciso di seguirlo.

Il dio dei fulmini non aveva ancora perdonato – e non lo farà mai – quello che Danzou aveva fatto ad Itachi prima che tutti gli Dei riuscissero a sconfiggerlo e a bandirlo dalle Terre Sacre.

«Allora affondiamoli!  _Dattebayo!_ » gridò Naruto, dalla cima di un albero maestro di una delle giunche, gli occhi del dio del vento spiritati al solo pensiero di poter distruggere le forze di un tanto detestato nemico che aveva osato fare del male a tanti dei suoi amici prima che riuscissero a cacciarlo via.

Non ci fu bisogno di dire altro.

I tamburi dei tuoni battevano il tempo della rabbia del dio del tuono, i fulmini che si radunavano in archi intorno alle nuvole cariche di pioggia alla chiamata del loro signore, i venti che al fischio del dio del vento vennero ululando frenetici alla sua convocazione e che ruotavano intorno al loro signore pronti a creare dei tornado a un suo commando.

Tra gli ululati del vento irato il primo fulmine cadde e senza perdono colpì l'ammiraglia, incendiandola e mandando in volo pezzi e schegge di legno, creando una falla nello scafo.

Come un presagio di sventura per la flotta una pioggia devastatrice iniziò a precipitare mentre la giunca affondava sotto le onde che non perdonano.

Con il suono dei tamburi che battevano il tempo e il fischio continuo senza pause che cadenzavano il ritmo, i due Dei irati contro gli stolti invasori, scatenarono la furia degli elementi contro di loro dando sfogo a tutta la loro ira e ai loro poteri.

Un tifone iniziò a formarsi allo scatenarsi dei loro poteri, sollevando l'acqua salata fino a toccare le alte nuvole che inclementi insieme all'acqua lasciavano cadere fulmini giù verso la flotta, e mentre tale forza si formava i due Dei distruggevano le giunche abbattendole a suon di fulmini, di raffiche improvvise di vento, incendiandole e spezzandole, affondandole senza pietà.

Sasuke in particolare provava grande piacere quando i suoi fulmini colpivano gli alberi maestri, incendiando le vele e il sartiame, spezzando l'albero che scricchiolando lamentoso cadeva sul ponte spezzandolo in due e trascinando la nave negli abissi.

Naruto, che ha avuto sempre una vena maliziosa, mise a buon uso i suoi anni passati nel creare scompiglio tra i mortali, e con non poca gioia spezzava alberi e pennoni, strappava le vele, spezzava funi e ribaltava le navi con l'aiuto del vento e delle onde.

E quando il ciclone crebbe di forza e grandezza, i due Dei lo scatenarono sul resto della flotta che era riuscita a evitare la loro furia, spazzandoli via come marce foglie autunnali.

Quando il sole, rosso come il sangue, tramontò dietro l'orizzonte dell'oceano i due Dei fluttuavano come dei vendicatori sopra il mare tra i relitti della flotta e i corpi degli annegati.

La loro ira era stata soddisfatta.

 

* * *

 

Tre tazze fumanti di the sedevano innocentemente sul  _kotatsu_.

«Allora, come è stata la vostra giornata?»

«Hn, soddisfacente.»

«Stupenda, Iruka- _nii!_ » gioì Naruto lanciando le mani in aria allegro: «Abbiamo affondato una flotta!  _Dattebayo!_ »

A Iruka cadde la tazza che aveva appena preso in mano.

Esterrefatto esclamò: « _Nani!?_ »

Sasuke annuì in assenso alle parole del suo complice: «Era di Danzou.» spiegò conciso.

Sgomento guardò prima uno e poi l'altro: «Avete una prova?»

«Hnn.» fece Sasuke consegnandogli una delle bandiere che avevano recuperato dai relitti.

Iruka la prese e la esaminò.

Non c'erano dubbi, sulla bandiera era raffigurato l'emblema di Danzou.

L'abbassò e sospirò stanco.

«Sempre una rogna dopo l'altra…»

Alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.

«Perché?»

_**Owari...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Un Mini Dizionario:  
> Teme: Bastardo  
> Dobe: Idiota/Perdente  
> Nani: Cosa?
> 
>  
> 
> Indirizzi che potrebbero interessare:
> 
> Cover a colori capitolo 341 di Naruto
> 
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamikaze_(tifone)
> 
> https://www.zerochan.net/2106697  
> https://www.zerochan.net/2106695  
> https://www.zerochan.net/2072251
> 
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Catchphrases_and_Verbal_Tics
> 
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raijin  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fūjin  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryūjin  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balista  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giunca
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Note dell'Autrice:  
> ...e torno con questa piccola One-shot. Sì, lo so, che strano, vero? Ma l'ispirazione colpisce e io scrivo (più come io ho visto quelle immagini su zerochan di Naruto e Sasuke e la mia fantasia ha volato e ed ero impellata dalla mia immaginazione di scrivere qualcosa su loro due come Raijin e Fuujin), particolarmente quando ho letto di quel piccolo anedotto a cui vi manderà il primo link.  
> Così! Eccoci qui.  
> Delle traduzioni sugli insulti tra i due non sono sicurissima, soprattutto perché ogni traduzione del manga che ho visto li traduceva in maniera diversa, quindi siate clementi.  
> Di questa storia non mi dispiacerebbe scriverne altre due sequel o prequel o quel che è, ma non sono sicura che troverò anedotti adatti della storia giapponese che mi spinga a creare una one-shot nuova, quindi si vedrà.  
> Spero vivamente che non vi dispiaccia la storia.  
> E con questo Sayonara!  
> Devil_san


End file.
